Discussion utilisateur:Matauf
Bonsoir ! Je travaille sur le Modéle dit "Cast" sur la Page d'Accueil vu que je n'aurais pas terminer ce soir, je laisserais la ou je m'en serais arrêter, donc si quelqu'un te faît la remarque, dit que c'est moi qui améliore quelques petites choses. ^^ Merci d'Avance ! Fichier:LGgameplayer1.png [[Utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|''Jory]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|'-Trayon]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|♣']] août 3, 2013 à 18:04 (UTC) Tchat Switch *Hector Evans Re *9:29 Zibi game salut *9:29 Switch1515 SaLuT CaVa ?! *9:29 Zibi game oui *9:29 Hector Evans :( *Switch1515 a été éjecté par Ayu05. *9:30 Ayu05 Hector:Viens stp *Switch1515 a rejoint le tchat. *9:30 Sulian72 je vais faire un concour sur mon wiki je est je vais ni='omer admin *beug *9:31 Switch1515 Mais koi ;( *9:31 Hector Evans Oui, mais évite les majuscules en plein milieu de mots, tu le fait expres m**** *9:31 Switch1515 D'accord *9:31 Sulian72 tu dit sa a qui *9:31 Hector Evans Switch *9:31 Switch1515 A moi, le loup *9:31 Hector Evans ... *9:31 Ayu05 Tu es pas un loup *9:31 Switch1515 X( *9:31 Ayu05 nn *9:31 Switch1515 si *9:31 Ayu05 nn *nn *9:31 Switch1515 si *9:31 Ayu05 nn *9:31 Switch1515 si *9:31 Sulian72 non *9:31 Switch1515 si *9:31 Ayu05 nn *9:31 Switch1515 si *9:31 Sulian72 non *9:31 Ayu05 nn *9:31 Switch1515 si *9:31 Sulian72 non *9:31 Switch1515 si *9:31 Ayu05 n *9:31 Sulian72 non *9:31 Switch1515 si *9:31 Ayu05 n *9:31 Switch1515 si *9:31 Sulian72 non *non *9:31 Ayu05 nn *9:31 Switch1515 si *9:31 Sulian72 non *9:31 Switch1515 si *9:31 Ayu05 nn *9:31 Sulian72 non *9:32 Switch1515 si *9:32 Sulian72 non *9:32 Ayu05 nn *9:32 Switch1515 sis *9:32 Sulian72 non *9:32 Hector Evans (stop) *9:32 Switch1515 is *9:32 Ayu05 nn *9:32 Sulian72 non *non *9:32 Ayu05 nn *nn *9:32 Switch1515 (stop) *9:32 Zibi game STOP *9:32 Switch1515 (stop) *(stop) *9:32 Hector Evans Switch arrete !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *9:32 Switch1515 Hector : d'accord *9:32 Ayu05 >:o *9:33 Hector Evans D'accord ne marche pas si c'est pour recommencer juste apres *9:33 Ayu05 Mais tu es pas un lopu *9:33 Hector Evans (stop) *9:34 Sulian72 je fait un concour sur mon wiki *9:34 Ayu05 Lopu? *9:34 Switch1515 Sulian : je peux participer ? (biensur il va me dire nn :p ) *9:34 Sulian72 biensur il ta dire si *9:35 Switch1515 nn pas lopu je suis un humain voila *9:35 Sulian72 je te debloque *9:35 Ayu05 Voila :p *9:35 Switch1515 Ayu : t content maintenant ? je suis un humain et je suis fière de l'être ca te vas :) *9:35 Ayu05 ouais *http://fr.pokemon-noir-et-blanche-2.wikia.com/wiki/Spécial:Chat *9:35 Switch1515 ok bien *Sulian72 a quitté le tchat. *9:36 Hector Evans si t'es un humain pk avoir déclanché une bagarre tt a l'heure ? *9:37 Switch1515 Hector : j'ai po fait de bagarre ;( *Sulian72 a rejoint le tchat. *9:37 Sulian72 bug seloe *9:37 Hector Evans si *9:37 Ayu05 Si *9:38 Switch1515 Qui veut que je sois gentil avec vous et que je change cette photo de loup pourri fait un (y) left [[Utilisateur:Hector Evans|Hector '']][[Discussion utilisateur:Hector Evans|''Evans]] ♪ IE3 Salut~! Aujourd'hui je vais finir le Modèle "Cast" pour la page d'Accueil non terminer, je vais renommer la page Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! en "Inazuma Eleven 3 (jeu)" car celui est beaucoup plus compréhensible pour les Nouveaux Utilisateurs,(Snowy et moi sommes du même avis" ^^ il va falloir modifier pleins de pages pour mettre ce nouveau nom ! J'espère compter sur ton Aide, et celle des autres. =) Merci d'Avance. Fichier:LGgameplayer1.png [[Utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|Jory]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|'-Trayon]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|♣']] août 4, 2013 à 10:36 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven 3 (Jeu) Slt sur toute les page des équipe et membres des participant au FFI j'ai mis inazuma eleven 3 (jeu) il reste plus que les équipe mechante et les équipe du jeu A+ Fichier:Aiden.png [[Utilisateur:Jonathan Froste|Jonathan]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jonathan Froste|Froste]] ☁ Merci,je fait que mon travail de fan d'inazuma eleven et Go.J'aurai une faveur. Pourrais-tu recommander mon blog pour des trucs d'inazuma eleven.Mon blog s'appelle www.Sephorah.fr.Tu peux le faire ou pas? 83.202.143.77 août 4, 2013 à 13:49 (UTC)Signée par la propriétaire de www.sephorah.fr,Sephorah Aniambossou83.202.143.77 août 4, 2013 à 13:49 (UTC) Re: Joyeux Anniversaire! Merci cher élève~!! ;D Je suis actuellement en Allemagne, donc dans l'incapacité d'éditer le Wiki (je t'envoie depuis ma tablette~). Je ne sais pas tout à fait quand je vais rentrer :c Fichier:SnowyBoy_signature,_petit_Shawn.png'SnowyBoy❄' août 4, 2013 à 14:40 (UTC) Merci.Comment s'appelle le Keshin assemblé de Sousha Maestro,Kensei Lancelot et Manji Pegasus Arc?Dans l'épisode 44 de Go? 83.202.232.10 août 4, 2013 à 15:51 (UTC)Sephorah83.202.232.10 août 4, 2013 à 15:51 (UTC) On ne saurait jamais changer le comportement des gens, mais l'influencer (positivement xD). Tu peux déjà lancer ton projet, et je verrais si c'est bien ou pas~! PS: Merci encore ;) Fichier:SnowyBoy_signature,_petit_Shawn.png'SnowyBoy❄' août 4, 2013 à 19:47 (UTC) merci je ne recommencerais plusAnton Gattuso 1 (discussion) août 6, 2013 à 15:14 (UTC) Image Slt j'ai mis une des tes image en tranparent dis le moi si tu vouler ses http://fr.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Joseph.png. Fichier:Aiden.png [[Utilisateur:Jonathan Froste|Jonathan]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jonathan Froste|Froste]] ☁ Catégorie Pour limiter le nombre de catégorie sur les pages Personnages, on ne mettra que les équipes dont le personnages a jouer dedans dans l'Anime, et plus ceux du Jeu ! (Va falloir les enlever) Sinon ça prend trop de place. Merci d'Avance :) Fichier:LGgameplayer1.png [[Utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|Jory]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|'-Trayon]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|♣']] août 6, 2013 à 16:17 (UTC) merci Page en anglais Sur la page Nanobana Kinako toute la partie histoire est en anglais: ''Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi, Midori et Akane thought that she was a new manager but she explains that she's Raimon's new ace striker as she reveals her shirt number being number 10 and shocks Shindou and Tsurugi. ''...'' Il faudrai modifier cette page. left [[Utilisateur:Hector Evans|''Hector '']][[Discussion utilisateur:Hector Evans|''Evans]] ♪ août 7, 2013 à 07:48 (UTC) Tkt C'était juste pour te prévenir ;) Fichier:LGgameplayer1.png [[Utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|Jory]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|'-Trayon]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|♣']] août 7, 2013 à 15:42 (UTC) Re: Catégorie Salut~! Oui je pense que beaucoup trop de catégorie on perdu leurs Importances, En Catégorie, on ne mettra plus que les noms d'équipes que le joueurs a jouer dans l'Anime ! Les équipes du Jeu seront marquer dans la section "Equipes Exclusives du Jeu", De plus les catégorie protagoniste et Antagoniste, devarit être supprimer aussi, car elles ont insérer nimporte ou pour rien ! Je conseille donc de les supprimer. Tout ce que je viens de dire, c'est ce que sont en train de faire les personnes du Wiki Inazuma Eleven en Anglais, et je vois une nette diminution des catégorie, c'est plus fluide en clair. Encore Autre chose, je compte simplifier, les couleurs pour les Supertechniques, dans les pages personnages, je te dirait tout quand je l'aurait fais. Le Modèle Navibox est désormais plus facile a insérer sur les pages, Par Exemple sur la page "Epsilon" le modèle est: Je compte réaliser dans les prochains jours tout les Modèles Navibox nécessaires. Enfin vola c'est tout. Merci d'Avance Fichier:LGgameplayer1.png [[Utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|Jory]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|'-Trayon]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|♣']] août 9, 2013 à 09:56 (UTC) Re: ... Je ne vois pas de Solutions pour les catégorie des équipes du Jeu :/ le mieux c'est de les mettrent dans la section "Equipes Exclusives du Jeu" et de les enlever des catégories. Fichier:LGgameplayer1.png [[Utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|Jory]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|'-Trayon]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|♣']] août 9, 2013 à 10:29 (UTC) Re: Equipes Exclusives du Jeu Au lieu de mettre les équipes du Jeu ou le joueur a jouer en Catégorie, on les met comme ça sur les Pages: Equipes Exclusives du Jeu *Néo Epsilon En faisant ça, il y aura moins de catégorie, et ça sera plus lisible. Fichier:LGgameplayer1.png [[Utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|Jory]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|'-Trayon]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|♣']] août 9, 2013 à 10:34 (UTC) Re: Catégorie C'est beaucoup plus lisible et simple :) Fichier:LGgameplayer1.png [[Utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|Jory]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|'-Trayon]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|♣''']] août 9, 2013 à 10:36 (UTC) salut pour vous aider faut faire quoi ? arthur meyrat Arthur meyrat (discussion) août 9, 2013 à 11:17 (UTC) thumb|left Luc80:commment on fais un logo merci d'avance Luc80 (discussion) août 10, 2013 à 09:40 (UTC) Salut Salut Matt,stp j'ai aussi besoin d'une signature.Comment je fais?août 10, 2013 à 15:51 (UTC)Mohamed9 (discussion) slt ses mark80 tu pourrais me dire comment fair un logo sur un wiki par èxemple l'image inazuma eleven sp merci d'avance Mark80 (discussion) août 11, 2013 à 09:38 (UTC)thumb